Making Cookies
by SassylilSexyBookworm
Summary: Hermione is making cookies when the twins pop in. Hermione and Fred and George.


Disclaimer: I own nothing- just my twisted ways they play.

Making cookies:

"Hermione what are you doing?" Fred and George said popping into the kitchen.

"Oh! Heya guys. I'm making cookies, the muggle way, from scratch." I turned my head to look at them. Oh my, I think I want them to start wearing shirts , especially ever since I have moved back into the Black house with everyone. " Why are you both popping in today?" I paused as they started getting closer to me, one on each side.

"Well you see love, " Fred said as he came up on my right

"We are just dying to try some" George said leaning about three inches from my face.

"Try some.." oh dear, did my voice have to sound so breathless! I am sure he is just talking about the cookie dough. " Well, if you want to try some you have to wait until its ready."

"Can we help" Fred started

"Get you ready?" finished George.

"You mean" oh boy oh boy, no way did he say me. He meant it. Yeah, it. okay keep talking, "you guys want to help me make the cookie dough?"

"sure you can take it like that" they both said with identical smirks.

Hmm, this is interesting.

"oh,Mia… You have flour on your nose." Fred leaned in close as if to see in exact detail the think line of floor on the bridge of my nose. Wait. This can't be right. Its almost like they are hitting on me. Its not like I'm dressed in a seductive way, I mean come on, shorts and a oversized off the shoulder jumper with a tank top under it. Oh, huh. I have flour on my nose. I reached up and rubbed at my face.

"Did I get it?"

"Not really here let us help" They were so close. Oh my oh my… think unsexy thoughts, don't focus on the way they are both half naked. And getting closer and… Wow. Those are Freds lips… on mine and George. I gasped as I felt another set of lips on the side of my neck.

"Guys?" I pulled back and looked at them, "What. What's going on?"

"Well, my Mia, we have noticed you," Fred started

George continued, " and we very much want to be able to spend some very close and personal time with you."

"You see, we both want you. And we both have been sitting back waiting for the other to step up and make a move, to try to get you, to have you to keep you…" his voice was so deep when he said he wanted to keep me. Wait, keep me?

"But, as we both knew about the other ones liking of you, we decided to let the other one step up and have a go. You know we can't let anything come between us, even as much as we want you. "

"So we finally talked about it. " Fred looked over at George and they smirked at each other. Hmm, that smirk was so hot… no. I can't think about them like this! They are basically saying they both want me but neither one will do anything about. Uh! That sucks. Why are they so close to me? And getting closer. All of a sudden there were four hands on my body pulling me close to the identical hard bodies.

"and as we watched you making this cookie dough- and getting flour on your nose, we decided that since we both want you, and neither one is actually stepping up, we both will." George grinned at me madly as he said that.

"as long as that's what you want" murmured Fred as he placed small kisses on the side of my neck.

"I. Wait. You. Huh."

"Mia, since when do you not have words?"

"George be nice to me! What am I supposed to… I mean you two are every girls fantasy. Two guys, who both want me?" oops! I didn't mean for that to be said outloud, but as I went to take it back the boys pressed up close to me.

"Mia, love, are you saying you would be willing to see if you could be with both of us?"

"I, well, I want... oh how is it you dunderheads make me lose my words!" with that the vibrations of the boys laughing at me shaking my body, making thoughts of how hard their bodies were race through my mind.

"You, Mia, are above words, love." with that I just nodded my head, and with that nod, lips, warm and soft attached to mine, and hands, oh their hands. Their hands removed my jumper and shorts leaving me in my tank top and knickers. I moaned, rubbing against those hands craving friction. Fred all of a sudden pull my tank off, and George removed my unders, leaving me standing stark naked inbetween them in the kitchen.

Woah, Im stark naked in the kitchen, this can not be happening. There was a slight plop and something cold started running down my neck.

"what!" I started to ask when instead I fell a tongue follow the plop and start sucking, " did you just put cookie dough on me!" It felt good, but at the same time I couldnt help trying to make sense of what was going on. Instead of an answer I got laid on the table, and plop, plop, plop, plop. Then their mouths were on the plops of cookie dough, lips and tongues and the slight scrap of teeth.

"Oh, Fred, George!" The twins looked up and smirked at each other.

"Mmm, Mia, love the way my name sounds from those lips, love the way you taste, " and with that statement Fred lowered his head and licked at my clit, tracing patterns with his tongue, than slowly sucking as he thrust a finger into my dripping center. My back arched up into Georges waiting body. Hard and warm, he lowered his head and caught my cry in his mouth, tongue fighting mine for dominance. I could feel my body gettting closer and closer to the edge of no return, and the twins could as well, as Fred added a finger then a third, sucking harder on my nub, while George moved down my neck and to my chest licking and nibbling at my nipples, than just when I could barely stand it both boys clamped down hard and I saw stars. I was just starting to come back down when we heard the door open.

"Mione!" Ron and Harry called, " Where are you?"

I scrambled to put on the clothes the twins handed me, before they disapeared with a wink and a soft pop

"In the kitchen... Making cookies" I called out.

...

upstairs in the hall

"Oi Gred,"

"Yes Forge?"

"I found my new favorite kind of cookie"


End file.
